Burden
by Kingrii
Summary: [COMPLETE](Slight or not. I don't know) AU Fic. Ever since Giotto; Tsuna's eldest brother, was chosen as as the new CEDEF boss and Tsuna's youngest brother Tsubasa was chosen as the Vongola Decimo, they started to ignore the brunette. [FULL SUMMARY INSIDE]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Burden

 **Story by:** King-Elsa/KingYohannE

 **Warnings:** OCCness may occur and this is a slight AU fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn

 **A/N:** YES! I KNOW! I still have an ongoing story, but I can't help myself to work on this especially I really liked the plot, but this will be a two or three shot fic. The first chapter will be very short, so please forgive me. Oh, by the way, I want to tell everyone that I created this story because of The Fast and the Furious, but don't worry this is not a crossover ^_^. OH ANOTHER ONE There is no arcobaleno curse that turned them into babies.

 **Summary** : (Slight or not. I don't know) AU Fic. Ever since Giotto; Tsuna's eldest brother, was chosen as as the new CEDEF boss and Tsuna's youngest brother Tsubasa was chosen as the Vongola Decimo, their bonds started to disappear. Tsuna wanted to be close again with his brothers until one night, Tsuna learned something he doesn't want to know. (Racer Tsuna!)

NOT EDITED


	2. Drift

**Title:** Burden

 **Story by** : King-Elsa/KingYohannE

Warnings: OCCness may occur and this is a slight AU fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn

Chapter 1

Drift

Loud screech of tires can be heard as he drift the car before stopping in front of the crowd and another car stopped beside his car. The crowd started to cheer as the person inside the car who first parked went out.

" **Damn it, Tsuna! I shouldn't have taught you how to drive!"** The man inside the car who parked second shouted. The person named Tsuna looked at the man who shouted at him and gave him his very sweet smile as tsuna made his way towards the man's car.

" **Oh, Come on, Skull-nii! This is the only thing I'm good at. Please don't be mad at me."** Said Tsuna. The person named Skull who is inside the car, went out and gave the brunette a hive.

" **Tch! I can't beat you! And of course I'll forgive you! I can't even be mad at you! You're the only person who respected me all these years."** Skull said while wearing a cheeky smile and put his arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

" **Let's have a dinner! I'll treat everyone"** Skull shouted as he drags the brunette towards an old restaurant they always ate at.

While they are eating, Tsuna and Skull are sitting alone at their table.

" **Hey,"** Skull started as he took a bite to the Tempura.

" **Yes?"** Tsuna responded without looking at Skull and continue to eat his Salibury Steak.

" **Kyuubei and Tsubame are going to your house tomorrow."** Skull replied while giving the brunette an intense look.

Tsubame is the Eight boss of the Armata Famiglia and Kyuubei is her son. The Armata Famiglia is a very close friend of the Vongola Famiglia, but they are even close to each other like family, the only one who treats Tsuna as their family is the Armata Famiglia. Vongola doesn't even know that Kyuubei and Tsuna are really close like brothers and Tsuna looks at Tsubame as his second mother. The Armata Famiglia is known for their great defense in war and car dealing. Skull is the advisor of the Armata Famigla that's why Tsuna knew him/

" **Oh.. Well, I should give Kyuubei a one of a hell ride"** Tsuna smiled at the cloud arcobaleno.

" **Stop that, Tsuna. Kyuubei will die before he enters your car."** Skull replied and the intense look towards the brunette is not disappearing. Tsuna noticed this and gave a questioning look at Skull.

Skull sighed **"I'm just worried about what will be Tsubame's reaction if she learned that you're being ignored by your relatives. It's already been two years since the last time she visited your home."** Skull replied/ Tsuna gave him a sad expression before answering back.

" **They're just busy, that's why they are like that"** Tsuna said and a sad smile formed on his lips.

" **Tch.. But that's not your face is saying."** Skull frowned at the brunette.

TBC

 **A/N: I need to cut this because we don't have electricity. I don't know why, but this is already the second night and it was the same time last night . By the way, I hope you like my new short story!**


	3. Race wars

**A/N: Wow.. Hahaha 1 review, 15 favorites and 25 follows. Thank you very much!**

 **Story by** : King-Elsa/KingYohannE

Warnings: OCCness may occur and this is a slight AU fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn and the cover photo.

 _Previously_

" _ **Oh.. Well, I should give Kyuubei a one of a hell ride"**_ _Tsuna smiled at the cloud Arcobaleno._

" _ **Stop that, Tsuna. Kyuubei will die before he enters your car."**_ _Skull replied and the intense look towards the brunette is not disappearing. Tsuna noticed this and gave a questioning look at Skull._

 _Skull sighed_ _ **"I'm just worried about what will be Tsubame's reaction if she learned that you're being ignored by your relatives. It's already been two years since the last time she visited your home."**_ _Skull replied/ Tsuna gave him a sad expression before answering back._

" _ **They're just busy, that's why they are like that"**_ _Tsuna said and a sad smile formed on his lips._

" _ **Tch.. But that's not your face is saying."**_ _Skull frowned at the brunette._

Chapter 2

 **I never knew you think me as a burden.**

 **Third Person's POV**

Skull sighed for the second time before looking at Tsuna and the intense look he is giving the brunette earlier is now gone **"Why not tell them about your hobby? They might start noticing you if you do that."**

The sad look on Tsuna's face disappeared **"Well.. I'm planning to tell them tomorrow."** Tsuna said and there's this sweet smile on his face.

" **Tomorrow? It's your 18** **th** **birthday right!? HA! Welcome to adulthood, Tsuna! You can now have a driver's license!"** Skull smiled as he gives a weak punch on Tsuna's left shoulder. Tsuna chuckled and the two continued to eat until Tsuna noticed the time.

" **Skull-nii, I should be going now. It's already past six."** Tsuna said as he stands up from his chair.

" **Going home already?!"** The owner of the restaurant asked, gaining a look from their crowd earlier which Skull treated to dinner.

Tsuna nodded with a smile **"Bye! See you again Tomorrow!"**

" **Make sure to not get in trouble! Alaude's in duty today!"** Skull said wearing a worried look.

Tsuna walks towards the door and waved a hand as a yes. As the door closed Skull, sighed and ordered another set of food to release his frustrations.

On the other hand, Tsuna went to his orange Nissan GT-R and started the engine.(I don't know how to drive so please forgive me if I'm wrong) Tsuna relaxed himself and when he is, he stepped on the accelerator and drove away from the restaurant. While driving, Tsuna looked at his speedometer and smile when he saw his speed reached 160 km/h and turned his wheels for a curve. Tsuna drove with a smile on his face, telling the world that he is enjoying what he is doing. Forgetting his family problems, Tsuna made a drift on another curve and if he made a mistake he would fall at the cliff.

Tsuna and Skull love to race at the mountains since it has many curves and no cars on the way, even though it is scary, they can drive freely like how they want.

When Tsuna reached the foot of the mountain, he lowered his speed from 160 km/h to 80 km/h. While driving on the road, along with a few cars, Tsuna lowered again, his speed to 40km/h to avoid being chased by police. Tsuna looks around at his surroundings, until he heard a loud crash. Getting his attention, Tsuna's hyper intuition told him to fasten his speed and Tsuna followed it. Tsuna overtook four cars at 160/km/h and dropped his speed hen he saw a red car hitting another car, but a black one. Tsuna watched them until he saw the person inside the red car opened the door window and pointed a gun at the black car. A loud gunshot was heard and the window at the passenger's seat was destroyed, revealing a small girl around 5 years old crying.

" **YUNI! Are you alright!?"** Tsuna heard a man scream.

" **So they want the kid, huh… "** Tsuna said to himself and decided to help by jostling the red car. The person with a gun missed his aim, but manage to shoot the tire in the back of the black car. A loud tire screech can be heard as the driver of the black car stepped on the brake to avoid accident.

Tsuna bumped again the red car roughly, making the red car lost its balance and tumbled to the other side of the road. Tsuna made 180 degrees drift and drove towards the black car. With a 160 km/h speed, Tsuna made another drift at 95 degrees as he stopped in front of the black car. A man with blonde hair and the kid are outside and looked at Tsuna's car in confusion. Tsuna opened his door. **"Get in! I'm not your enemy! I'm just a civilian!"** Tsuna shouted. The man with a blonde hair was about to talk back when another gunshot was heard.

" **Hurry!"** Tsuna shouted. The blonde man carried the little girl and entered at the backseat of Tsuna's car. Tsuna stepped on the accelerator and turned his stirring wheels, creating loud tire screech and a smoke made by the tires. Not removing his feet on the accelerator, his speed raising to 170 km/h, they successfully passed the car and the people who are chasing the two people Tsuna saved. Tsuna maintained the speed at 180 km/h for the blonde man and little girl's safety.

" **Where is your house? I will drive you there"** Tsuna said.

" **Who are you and why did you help us?"** The blonde man asked with a frown while hugging the crying little girl. Tsuna chuckled at the question. **"I'm just a civilian, who just saw some people who being chased. I don't like those kind of activities so I helped the two of you. Oh! By the way, I'm Tsuna."** Tsuna said as turn his head towards the two at the back.

" **LOOK IN FRONT! NOT US!"** The blonde man shouted. Tsuna immediately looked at the front before letting out a chuckle. **"Hahaha, sorry. "**

" **So, Where is your house?"** Tsuna asked again.

The blonde man didn't answer immediately, but when he observed the brunette's form. He was convinced that he is not dangerous and told Tsuna the directions.

Tsuna stopped his car in front of a large gate and stared in awe as he saw a mansion inside those gates.

" **Wo-wow…"** Tsuna said in awe as he heard the blond man speak in a foreign language he don't know and the gates opened for them. Tsuna drove inside and stopped in front of the mansion.

Tsuna made his way out of the car and opened the door of the back seat and helped the blonde man and the little girl. The little girl had already stopped crying.

" **Let's go inside. My boss wants to meet you."** The blonde man said. Tsuna being Tsuna, he felt scared when he heard the word 'boss' and started stuttering.

" **B-bo-boss?"** Tsuna stuttered.

The blonde man felt the nervousness of the brunette **"Calm down, she just wants to thank you. "**

" **By the way, I'm Gamma. Nice to meet you."** Gamma said with a smile.

Tsuna smiled back, but the nervousness is not disappearing. Gamma leads Tsuna inside the mansion and entered a room. The little girl who Tsuna thinks is Yuni, ran inside and hugged a tall woman in red shirt and black skirt.

" **Boss, This is the kid"** Gamma said.

The woman looked at Tsuna with a warm smile. **"You're Tsuna, right? Thank you for saving my daughter and Gamma. By the way, I'm Aria."**

" **Oh! Hahaha .. You're welcome"** Tsuna smiled and his nervousness is still there.

" **Please sit down."** Aria said and Tsuna sits on a leather couch near him. Aria sat on the opposite, which is in front of Tsuna.

" **How old are you?"** Aria asked.

Tsuna scratched his right cheek **"S-seventeen"**

" **WHAT?! You drive like crazy!"** Gamma almost shouted.

Tsuna laughed at what Gamma said **"Hahahaha, really?"**

" **That's illegal. Are you not scared of the cops?"** Aria asked

" **Well, we made sure not to get caught"** Tsuna smiled at them.

Aria laughed at Tsuna's answer before asking another question. **"By the way, what is your full name?"**

" **Sawada, Tsunayoshi"** Tsuna answered.

Hearing the brunette's surname, Aria started thinking where she heard it. Her thoughts were interrupted when Gamma asked something.

" **You seem to be an expert on driving and fighting using the car?"** Gamma asked

" **Skull-nii; my teacher, sometimes asks for my help on his missions. We've been doing this for three years."** Tsuna answered with a smile.

The two adults were shocked to hear a familiar name.

" **Skull? Are you referring to the cloud Arcobaleno?"** Aria asked wide eyes.

" **Eh? You know him?"** Tsuna asked as he slightly tilts his head.

" **Yes, he's a friend of mine. I'm the sky Arcobaleno."** Aria said as she took out an orange marble.

Tsuna remembered a purple marble hanging on Skull's neck.

" **Woah! Awesome!"** Tsuna beamed.

" **Ha. So that's the reason why you drive like crazy. I never thought that he will take a student."** Gamma said.

The three talked at each other until Tsuna decided to go home. Tsuna bid farewell at the three and drove to Skull's parking site and went home by walking. Tsuna opened the door of the house and looked around. When he entered the house, he can hear their loud laughs in the dining room, but Tsuna chooses to go in his room.

'When will you accept the fact that they have already forgotten your presence?' Tsuna's inner thought asked.

Tsuna only laughed at the question and smiled bitterly.

'They're just busy.' Tsuna answered as he sat on his bed and grab his laptop. Tsuna opened it and after booting, Tsuna looked at his mail. He opened his one unread message and saw an invitation.

" **Race wars? It's already tomorrow!"** Tsuna said with a frown, but immediately turned into a smile.

" **Should go this time. I hope, Skull-nii will not get angry at me."** Tsuna said.

Skull doesn't want Tsuna to join that event for some reasons. Tsuna insisted to join, but Skull got angry at him telling him that it's dangerous for him to join that event. Skull didn't tell him what's the reason so Tsuna doesn't know why Skull is so eager to stop him on joining that underground event.

Tsuna closed his laptop and took a shower before sleeping.

When morning came, Tsuna braced himself as he went entering the entertainment room, he heard his Giotto-nii and younger brother Tsubasa speaking. Tsuna felt that they are talking something serious, but he shrugged it off as he knocked on the door. The two stopped talking and Tsuna went inside the room. Inside the room are Giotto, Tsubasa and Reborn. Tsuna inhaled and exhaled. **"What do you want Tsuna?"** Tsubasa asked with a frown.

" **Uh.. Will.. I .. I mean C-can y-you"** Stuttered

" **Make it fast! You're wasting our time!"** Giotto said in an angry tone.

Tsuna flinched at his tone **"Can you go with me at-"** Tsuna hasn't finished what he is saying when Tsubasa interrupted him.

" **What the hell Tsuna?! You just interrupted our meeting for this kind of shit?!"**

Tsuna was very shocked at what his younger brother said, making him froze on his spot.

" **You want us to waste our time with you!? You know we are always busy! When will you understand that, Huh?! You're just being a burden to us! Why did you have to be born in this world! You're weak! You can't even save yourself from your bullies! You can't even produce your own flame!"** Giotto almost shouted in anger.

" **Giotto-nii is right! We already had problems and you want to add! You're being a burden! We can't waste our time on something like you!"** Tsubasa added back.

Tsuna lowered his head and clenched his fists **"So.. I'm just a burden to both of you?"** Tsuna asked trying not to stutter.

" **Not just the both of us, ALL OF US!"** Giotto corrected.

Tsuna bit his lip and tried to sniffle silently **"Well, then,…. I'm so sorry for bothering you."** Tsuna said and walked out of the room. While making his way out of the house,Tsuna bumped into someone, but didn't look nor speak, he continued to walk. Tsuna didn't notice that his printout of the invitation for the race wars fell from his shirt pocket. Tsuna made his way to Skull's parking site and went for a drive to release what he is feeling. Tsuna stepped on the accelerator and made his way out of the parking site. With a speed of 200 km/h, Tsuna immediately reached the mountains where he practices. Tsuna stopped the car and went out.

" **Yo!"** A familiar voice greeted Tsuna.

Tsuna looks at the person.

" **Kyuubei…"** Tsuna said and tears started to fall from his eyes.

Kyuubei ran towards Tsuna **"Hey! What's wrong!? Why are you crying?"** Kyuubei asked in a very worried tone.

Tsuna didn't answer and continue to cry. When Tsuna stopped crying, he told Kyuubei what happened earlier at his house.

" **Damn them. How can be they like that to you?! Of course you are not a burden!"** Kyuubei said in disappointment.

" **Hahaha… thank you, Kyuubei."** Tsuna said with a weak smile.

Kyuubei looked at Tsuna in worry **"Do you want to go anywhere? I'll go with you"** Kyuubei said, forgetting the fact that he is scared to be with Tsuna when it comes to riding a car.

" **Yes, I have a race in one hour."** Tsuna said.

" **Race?"** Kyuubei asked, but Tsuna didn't answer him. The brunette stood up and went to his car. Kyuubei followed the brunette and they went to the place where the race wars are being held.

The place is an old airport and there are lots of race cars there. Tsuna stopped the car when a man in a suit tapped his car.

" **Thank you for responding to our request"** The man said with a smile.

" **Yeah.. don't mention it. By the way, When will my race start?"** Tsuna said with with a fake smile.

" **Oh! Your opponent is already on the starting line. Your race is the first"** The man said.

Tsuna nodded and went to the starting line. Feeling a bit hesitant about the race, Tsuna chooses to ignore it. Kyuubei went out of the car and before closing it, Tsuna grabbed his arm.

" **If something happens to me in this race, please don't tell it to my family. I don't want to burden them more."** Tsuna said with a weak smile. Kyuubei just nodded, feeling that Tsuna is making a death wish.

Kyuubei went to the audience side and watched his brother race. When the race is nearing its end and Tsuna is in the lead, someone grabbed Kyuubei's shoulder and when Kyuubei look behind him, it was Skull and he is panting very hard.

" **Where is Tsuna?!"** Skull asked.

Kyuubei was about to answer when they heard a gunshot and was followed by loud crashing sounds.

Both Skull and Kyuubei looked at the road and saw a very familiar car, roll on the ground for several times.

" **TSUNA!"** both of them shouted and ran to the crushed car.

Both of them saw an unconscious brunette and bleeding to death.

" **DAMN IT! HANG ON TSUNA!"** Skull said and shouted for help.

TBC


	4. Regrets

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews/comments, votes, and favs.**

 **Story by** : King-Elsa/KingYohannE

Warnings: OCCness may occur and this is a slight AU fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn and the cover photo.

 _Previously_

" _ **You want us to waste our time with you!? You know we are always busy! When will you understand that, Huh?! You're just being a burden to us! Why did you have to be born in this world! You're weak! You can't even save yourself from your bullies! You can't even produce your own flame!"**_ _Giotto almost shouted in anger._

" _ **Giotto-nii is right! We already had problems and you want to add! You're being a burden! We can't waste our time on something like you!"**_ _Tsubasa added back._

 _Tsuna lowered his head and clenched his fists_ _ **"So.. I'm just a burden to both of you?"**_ _Tsuna asked trying not to stutter._

" _ **If something happens to me in this race, please don't tell it to my family. I don't want to burden them more."**_ _Tsuna said with a weak smile. Kyuubei just nodded, feeling that Tsuna is making a death wish._

 _Kyuubei went to the audience side and watched his brother race. When the race is nearing its end and Tsuna is in the lead, someone grabbed Kyuubei's shoulder and when Kyuubei look behind him, it was Skull and he is panting very hard._

" _ **Where is Tsuna?!"**_ _Skull asked._

 _Kyuubei was about to answer when they heard a gunshot and was followed by loud crashing sounds._

 _Both Skull and Kyuubei looked at the road and saw a very familiar car, roll on the ground for several times._

" _ **TSUNA!"**_ _both of them shouted and ran to the crushed car._

 _Both of them saw an unconscious brunette and bleeding to death._

" _ **DAMN IT! HANG ON TSUNA!"**_ _Skull said and shouted for help._

Chapter 3

 **Regrets**

 **Asari's POV**

Tsuna went out of their house and it seems like he has a depressing aura around him. He bumped into me, but he didn't look at me and continued to walk. To tell the truth, I really want to talk to him It's just Giotto will get angry at us if we talk to him. I don't know the reason why Giotto became like that to him. They're not like that before and as far as I can remember, they are really close to each other. Maybe the reason why Giotto became like that is because of what happened before, where in Tsuna accidentally trip and the lit candle he is holding fell to Giotto's paper works. That was the first time we've seen Giotto so angry. Well, I will also get angry, but not like that. It's not Tsuna's fault that there's a blackout and accidentally trip.

I was about to chase him when I saw a folded paper on the ground and pick it up. I opened it and from what it looks like, it's an invitation.

 **"Race wars? I didn't know Tsuna is into this,"** I said to myself as I folded back the paper and put it in my pocket before going inside the house.

 **Third Person's POV**

[3 hours before the accident]

Skull waited for Tsubame at the airport and after several minutes, A woman with red hair came out and went towards him.

" **Where's Kyuubei?"** Skull asked as he helped Tsubame with her luggage.

" **He went first. He wants to surprise,Tsuna"** Tsubame said as she enters Skull's purple Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 and she was followed by Skull.

" **Can you stop at Yamada-san's bake shop? I need to pick up Tsuna's birthday cake"** Tsubame asked as Skull starts the engine and steps on the accelerator.

" **Sure"** Skull replied.

" **Oh! I forgot to tell you, We invented a new car, We still don't have a name for it and I want to give that to Tsuna as a birthday gift. Its horsepower is 1500. That car is not gas powered, but the dying will flame."** Tsubame said with a big smile on her face.

" **Speaking of dying will flames, his idiot family doesn't know that he can produce it and you want them to be surprised? "** Skull asked, gaining a nod from his boss.

After getting the three layer cake for Tsuna, the two went to the Sawada Residence. Today is Tsuna's birthday and Tsubame wants to celebrate it at the brunette's house after their meeting with his brothers. She also wants to tell them that she is really close to the brunette. When they reached the house, they were welcomed by Iemitsu, Reborn, Tsubasa and Giotto. Tsubame and Skull were guided to a room where Giotto's and Tsubasa's guardians are staying.

Skull looked around the house, but didn't feel the presence of his student, even Tsubame noticed this.

" **Now, Let's start the meeting"** Reborn started. Tsubame and Skull sat on vacant chairs and listened to them. The meeting went on until Iemitsu opened the topic about drag racing.

" **As we are saying, we need the Armata Famigla's car knowledge and access to the underground street racing. Giotto and Tsuba's are being targeted by some of the mafia there and we need to stop that."** Iemitsu said

" **And what event are those?"** Tsubame asked with a serious tone.

" **The two biggest drag racing, the Drift race and Race wars"** Iemitsu answered.

Skull froze as he remembered that Race wars is today.

" **Don't worry about the Drift race, but we will get problems at Race wars"** Tsubame said.

Iemitsu and the others made a questioning look at her.

" **What do you mean?"** Reborn asked.

" **I don't have any connections to that race. Skull was a former racer there, but the higher ups there tried to kill him when they learned that he is allied with Vongola."** Tsubame explained.

Silence filled the room, until Asari laughed, making the others look at him.

" **Stop laughing, bastard! It's not time for you to laugh"** G shouted at Asari.

" **You don't have to worry about that. I know someone who can help us."** Asari said with a smile on his face as he took out the invitation Tsuna left. All of them were shocked as they saw the invitation. The first one to speak up was Giotto.

" **Where did you get that?"** Giotto asked with wide eyes.

Asari scratched the back of his head **"Well, I think Tsuna fell it when he bumped into me earlier."**

Skull stood up from his seat, taking the others attention **."Give me that!"** Skull almost shouted and they can see a worried look on his face.

Skull was about to snatch away the paper when Tsubasa stopped him. **"Don't you dare! It's ours! Not yours!"** Tsubasa said in anger. Skull stopped and gave a scary look towards the Vongola Decimo.

" **Fuck off, brat."** Skull said in anger. Reborn tilted his fedora as he watches Skull changed attitude. It is the first time he saw Skull got angry over a paper.

Skull lowered his head **"Just to remind you. It's not yours, but Tsuna's. I have the rights to hold that damn paper since I am his mentor"** Skull angrily said.

" **Mentor? HAHAHA! What a good pair! Both of you are useless!"** Tsubasa mocked.

Skull grabbed his swiss knife and pointed it at Tsubasa's neck. Tsubasa's guardians immediately acted and points their weapons at Skull.

" **Kill me and I'll your boss"** Skull threatened and the Decimo's guardians stopped in their places.

" **Now, give me the fuckin' paper!"** Skull said and the angry look on his face is still there. Asari handed the paper to Skull and Skull immediately removed the swiss knife at the brat's neck and walks to Tsubame.

" **Contact Kyuubei and please send their location to me."** Skull said and went out of the room, leaving the other's in shock and anger. They then heard a loud tire screech and it was gone immediately.

Their eyes turned to Tsubame as she makes a call to his son.

" **Kyuubei, where are you?"** asked Tsubame.

 _ **[I'm with Tsuna, he said he has a race today and we are now heading there. By the way, mom. Tsuna's depressed.]**_ Kyuubei replied and it was only Tsubame, who can hear him.

" **What race?"** She asked again.

 _ **[Oh! We're already here. Tsuna said its Race wa-]**_ The line was suddenly cut off, but Tsubame knows what the second word.

'Race wars…' Tsubame said to herself as she frowned and made a call to Skull.

" **Hurry up, the two are already there. The call was suddenly cut off"** Tsubame said and the other watched her.

 _ **[Tch. It's their way. That place has no signal.]**_ Skull said and the call was cut off.

Tsubame hid her phone and sat back in the chair she was sitting earlier and looked at Giotto.

" **One mistake and our alliance will end here"** Tsubame said with a stern look.

" **What do you mean, Tsubame-san?"** Giotto asked with a questioning look.

" **Tsuna is like my son. You don't know because all of you don't give a damn. We hid our relationship to each other because all of you will get on our way and will stop me from talking to him. Now, I learned that he's depressed over something and if the both of you has something to do with that -"** Tsubame said as she took out a paper.

" **this alliance will turn into ashes."** She continued.

 **[Before the race ends]**

The higher ups of the race wars, watched and smiled when Tsuna pulled away from his opponent.

" **If we kill him now, will his brother will appear?"** A white haired man in his 30's asked.

" **Let's see."** A man black haired man in his 50's smiled evilly as he sends a signal to his men.

" **Shoot him"** The older man said and the message immediately was sent to the gunman.

Tsuna looked at his side mirror and saw his opponent point a gun towards him . Tsuna increased his speed by using his turbo to avoid his opponent, but his opponent shot the gun and the bullet went to his car's tire, making him to lost balance to his car and roll on the ground. As the car rolls on the ground, the world seems to stop to Tsuna.

'Am I going to die?' Tsuna asked

" _ **You want us to waste our time with you!? You know we are always busy! When will you understand that, Huh?! You're just being a burden to us! Why did you have to be born in this world! You're weak! You can't even save yourself from your bullies! You can't even produce your own flame!"**_

" _ **Giotto-nii is right! We already had problems and you want to add! You're being a burden! We can't waste our time on something like you!"**_

Tsuna remembered their words and he found himself smiling bitterly.

'Then, If I die today, their problems will decrease. Hahaha.. This is awesome. Today is my birthday and will be my death anniversary.' Tsuna thought and the world went back to its original time and Tsuna lost his consciousness when his head hit the steering wheel.

When Skull reached the old airport,he went out of his car and looked for Tsuna and Kyuubei. Skull went to the audience place and there, he saw Kyuubei alone. Skull ran to where the teen is and grabbed his shoulder. Kyuubei looked at him in shock.

" **Where is Tsuna?!"** Skull asked.

Kyuubei was about to answer when they heard a gunshot and was followed by loud crashing sounds.

Both Skull and Kyuubei looked at the road and saw a very familiar car, roll on the ground for several times.

" **TSUNA!"** both of them shouted and ran to the crushed car.

Both of them saw an unconscious brunette and bleeding to death.

" **DAMN IT! HANG ON TSUNA!"** Skull said and shouted for help.

Medics immediately went to where they are and helped the trapped brunette. The car was really crushed and it took them several minutes before successfully taken out the bleeding brunette from his car. They gently put first aid, but the bleeding on Tsuna's head won't stop.

" **Go with Tsuna, I'll follow you."** Skull said to Kyuubei before running to his car. Skull followed the ambulance and when they reached Hospital, Tsuna was immediately sent to the emergency room, leaving Skull and Kyuubei outside the room.

" **Damn it!"** Kyuubei cried as he put his hands over his face. Skull looked at him wearing a worried look..

" **Damn it! Damn it! I already know it's a death wish?! Why didn't I stop him?!"** Kyuubei cried, remembering the last time they had a conversation.

Skull frowned **"What do you mean?"**

" **Tsuna said '** _ **If something happens to me in this race, please don't tell it to my family. I don't want to burden them more.'**_ **It really did sound like a death wish, but I didn't stop him!"** Kyuubei cried.

" **Kyuubei."** Skull called the teen with a venom. **"What happened?"** Skull asked while wearing an angry look.

Kyuubei told Skull what Tsuna's brother did to the brunette, making skull punch the wall. After telling the whole story, Skull made his way out of the hospital and drove back to the Sawada Residence.

When he reached the house, he slammed the door and went to the room where the Vongola and Tsubame are. Everyone look at Skull who has a furious look on his face and he seem to look for someone And when he started walking, they really shock on what happened next.

" **Fuck you, Reborn!"** Skull angrily shouted as he punched the sun Arcobaleno and grabs Reborn's collar.

" **I'm disappointed in you!"** Skull continued. Reborn looked at him with a frown while the blood started to drip from his lip. **"Who are you to say that to me?"** Reborn asked.

" **Listen to me, bastard. I'm really disappointed in you! You're a disgrace as an Arcobaleno! You failed as their teacher! How can you just watch these two brats say hurtful things to their brother?"** Skull asked in anger.

" **What the hell do you know?!"** Tsubasa interrupted and went to his Hyper dying will mode.

Skull lets go of Reborn's collar and looked with an unforgiving look at Tsubasa.

" **You asked me 'what the hell do I know, huh? Damn it! I know everything!"** Skull shouted in anger.

" **Giotto! Tsubasa! How dare you tell him that he is a burden to you? As far as I can remember, Tsuna was your stress reliever! He's the one who helped the both of you get back on your feet when you thought of giving up when your training started as the CEDEF and Vongola Decimo! That was three years ago and when both of you officially became a boss, you started ignoring him! Why? Because he's weak and can't produce flames? Damn it! His flames are much purer and stronger than the both of you! You said he's a burden! All of you don't know what he went through! When you had problems with other Families, he's the one who went to them and talked to them! He can't stand seeing the both of you cry because of those problems! How did he do that? He asked me to train him! Helping me with my very dangerous missions, he went back alive! Now your telling him he is a fuckin' burden?!"** Skull almost screamed making the listeners in silence.

" **Fuck this shit! You! Reborn?! You just watched your students badmouthed their brother! ARG DAMN IT! HE JUST WANT TO CELEBRATE HIS EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY WITH HIS BROTHERS AND THOSE TWO FUCKIN' BROTHERS TOLD TSUNA THAT HE IS WASTING THEIR TIME OVER SOMETHING LIKE HIS WISH!?"** This time, Skull shouted at them and after that, he kicked the nearest chair in frustrations.

" **Skull"** Tsubame called and the cloud Arcobaleno at her.

" **Where are they?"** Tsubame asked in with a worried tone.

Skull gave her a pained expression and the others saw this, giving them a pang of hurt in her chest. Doing what the brunette asked for, Skull typed on his phone and showed it to Tsubame.

 **[He got in an accident and told Kyuubei this word** _ **If something happens to me in this race, please don't tell it to my family. I don't want to burden them more.**_ **]**

Tsubame clenched her fists and calmed herself. After calming herself, she took out the alliance paper and ripped it in front of them.

" **I told you. One mistake and it will end here"** Tsubame said with a venom in her voice before going out of the house.

Before Skull made his way out he was stopped by Alaude's question **"Where is he?"** Skull looked at Alude and shrugged his shoulders.

" **Tsuna wished not to tell his fuckin' family where he is because he doesn't want to burden them more"** After saying that, Skull followed Tsubame and they went to the Hospital.

After the two left, the Sawada residence remained silent and it seems like they were regretting their actions in the past three years. Lambo, being himself; he opened theTelevision. When it opened, the program is new, Lambo was about turn the channel when they saw the word 'Race wars' on the breaking news.

" **Wait, Lambo"** Giotto said as he went nearer the Television.

 _ **[Reporter: The very known Drag Racing called Race Wars got into trouble. Before the first race ends, the opponent of the winning side, shoots his opponent.]**_ the reported said and they saw a crushed car which belongs to Tsuna.

 _ **[-The owner of the orange Nissan GT-R was immediately sent to the hospital, but it took them 45 minutes before they successfully remove the driver inside his car.. They said that the driver is still in the Emergency room and the family of the driver doesn't want to tell who the driver .]**_ The reporter continued.

Alaude saw the crushed car and it looks familiar to him, but he didn't tell anyone. On the other hand, Giotto's intuition told him that Skull knows something about this news.

After two hours of waiting, Tsuna is now out of the emergency room and now place at one of the private rooms. The doctor talked Skull and Tsubame.

" **The damage in his head is severe and there are some fractures bones. If he will not wake up in 24 hours, we will declare that he is comatose."** The doctor said. Tsubame and Skull thanked the doctor and went inside of Tsuna's room, there, they saw the brunette sleeping with a respirator and IV connected to his body. His whole head has a bandage and there are lots of bruises on his face. His two left legs and left arm has a cast a cast. Tsubame wanted to cry at the sight, but choose to be of them sat near the brunette's bed.

" **Happy birthday, Tsuna-kun"** Tsubame said with a smile, trying to stop her tears.

TBC

 **A/N: And I thought this would be the last chapter. I'll make sure to finish this in the next chapter!.**

 **By the way, Thank you for supporting my new short story "Burden".**

 **Please leave a comment or Review ;)**


	5. Burden

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews/comments, votes, and favs. Oh I'm suggesting you to listen 'See you again', or some sad ost's. HAHAHA because, while I'm writing this, I was listening to it.**

 **Story by** : King-Elsa/KingYohannE

Warnings: OCCness may occur and this is a slight AU fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn and the cover photo.

" **Spoken"**

" _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _Flashbacks/_ _ **Flashbacks**_

'Thoughts'

Point of View

 _Previously_

" _ **Listen to me, bastard. I'm really disappointed in you! You're a disgrace as an Arcobaleno! You failed as their teacher! How can you just watch these two brats say hurtful things to their brother?"**_ _Skull asked in anger._

" _ **What the hell do you know?!"**_ _Tsubasa interrupted and went to his Hyper dying will mode._

 _Skull lets go of Reborn's collar and looked with an unforgiving look at Tsubasa._

" _ **You asked me 'what the hell do I know, huh? Damn it! I know everything!"**_ _Skull shouted in anger._

" _ **The damage in his head is severe and there are some fractured bones. If he will not wake up in 24 hours, we will declare that he is comatose."**_ _The doctor said. Tsubame and Skull thanked the doctor and went inside of Tsuna's room, there, they saw the brunette sleeping with a respirator and IV connected to his body. His whole head has a bandage and there are lots of bruises on his face. His two left legs and left arm has a cast a cast. Tsubame wanted to cry at the sight, but choose to be strong. All of them sat near the brunette's bed._

" _ **Happy birthday, Tsuna-kun"**_ _Tsubame said with a smile, trying to stop her tears_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Time**

 **Third Person's POV**

Tsuna's and Skull's friends kept coming to the hospital to visit the brunette. All of them brought a bouquet of flowers and birthday gifts. Some of them cried when they saw the condition of their friend.

" **Yesterday, he was smiling like an idiot and now, he looks so lifeless"** One of his co-racer said as he wipes his tears.

After he said that, the room was filled again by silence and all they can hear was the beeping sounds of the respirator until someone spoke. **"I can't still believe what I am seeing. I just saw him yesterday help a child and a man at the mountain foot"** Another one of Tsuna's co-racer said gaining a questioning look from Skull and the others.

" **He saved someone? From what?"** Asked Skull.

" **From what I saw, The car where the two persons which Tsuna saved, was being chased by another car. Tsuna made an action when the chaser shoots the other. After that, Tsuna took the two and they're gone. "** He said

Skull sighed and returned his gaze at Tsuna's sleeping form **"He's really kind,"** He said and smiled.

" **You're right. To the point he will exchange his life just help."** Tsubame added.

After Tsubame said that, Skull's phone started ringing.

" **Skull speaking"** Skull said after accepting the call.

 _ **[It's Gamma, Boss asked for your presence today.]**_

" **Is it important?"** asked Skull, not removing his gaze from Tsuna.

 _ **[Well, It's boss we are speaking. She had another vision and she seems restless.]**_

Skull sighed **"I'll think of it."**

 _ **[By the way, We met your student last night. He really did save us back there.]**_

Skull's eyes widened **"Save? So you were the one who Tsuna saved."**

 _ **[Yeah, me and Yuni. We've talked for a while and boss was really fond of him. She really wants to talk to him again. Ah…wait …]**_

 _ **[Boss asked if he's with you right now?]**_

Skull was not able to answer back immediately.

"… **. Yes…. He's with me."** Skull answered, but there's no emotion in his voice.

 _ **[Oh, good. Can we talk to him?]**_

Skull smiled bitterly, **"I'm sorry… he's sleeping."**

 _ **[Is that so? Well then, see you at the meeting, It's about Tsuna.]**_

The call dropped and skull hid his phone in his pants pocket. Again, silence surrounded them.

* * *

" _ **Hey, Tsuna?"**_ _Giotto called his younger brother as he peeked at the brunette's room._

" _ **Yes?"**_ _Tsuna looked at his brother as he stopped at what he is doing_ **.**

" _ **Uhh… Can I talk to you?"**_ _Giotto asked as he scratches the back of his neck and there's this depressed look on his face._

" _ **Sure,"**_ _Tsuna answered as he gives a reassuring smile at his brother. Giotto went inside and sat on Tsuna's bed. Tsuna, who is sitting on his swiveling chair, turned his chair, so that he can face his brother._

" _ **Well, you see… uhh… Can I.. I mean, Do you think, I can be a boss?"**_ _Giotto asked, looking down on the ground._

 _Tsuna laughed_ _ **"Of course! Why can't you be?"**_

 _Giotto looked at his brother with wide eyes and there, he saw his brother smiling at him._

 _Tsuna frowned when he saw Giotto's expression_ _ **" What? You don't believe me?! Do you want me to list down something about you and what can you do? One. You're smart, Two. You're strong. Three. You're good at handling your destructive and noisy friends…. And sorry for that. Four. You have this amazing aura around you, Five. You can convince people, Six. You're nice AND lastly! You're handsome."**_

 _Giotto stared at his brother with open mouth._

" _ **If you don't close your mouth, flies will fill your mouth and will leave eggs of larva –"**_ _Tsuna wasn't able to finish what he is saying when Giotto immediately closed his mouth, fearing what Tsuna said, making Tsuna laugh at his brother's actions. Giotto felt embarrassed and frowned at his brother._

" _ **Stop that."**_ _Giotto said and pouted._

 _Tsuna stopped laughing and gave his brother a smile._ _ **"Do you feel better now?"**_

 _Giotto smiled,_ _ **"Yeah, Thanks."**_

 _Tsuna chuckled and went back at what he is doing._ _ **"It's the best if you go back, Reborn might kill you"**_

" _ **Yeah, Yeah. Thank a lot"**_ _Giotto said and petted Tsuna's head before leaving._

Giotto wanted to shoot himself after what happened.

" **I'm such a useless older brother—"**

" **I'm a failure –"**

" **I'm too proud of myself –"**

" **I hate myself –"**

Giotto kept badmouthing himself while lying on his bed and after that he screamed in anger. Giotto, then stood up and ran downstairs.

" **DAMN IT! Have you found any news about Tsuna?"** Giotto almost shouted at his guardians.

" **Sorry, Giotto. We can't get any lead where Skull and the Armata family are."** G answered.

Giotto wanted to pull off his hair and started circling around the room.

" **You know, Skull is hiding something."** Giotto said as he kept walking around the room.

" **What do you mean?"** Lampo asked

" **He.. He's really angry. When he came back, he started shouting at us. AND my intuition is telling me that he went from Race Wars and I can feel, something happened. Tsubame said 'they're', so, maybe Tsuna's with…wait…"** Giotto stopped on walking and his worried look turned into shocked one.

" **G-Giotto?"** Daemon asked.

" **Alaude! .THAT. "** Giotto shouted.

Alaude looked at him with a questioning look.

" **The footage at Race wars. I want to watch it. NOW"** Giotto said.

Alaude nodded and started contacting all of the media. The other guardians started to question their boss and Giotto gave them an answer **"I think Tsuna got into that accident."**

Before they can give reactions, Alaude came back with annoyed expression. **"Skull and Tsubame ordered to remove everything."**

Giotto only managed to face palmed and started to tear up from the news as he remembered what Skull said.

" _ **Tsuna wished not to tell his fuckin' family where he is because he doesn't want to burden them more"**_

* * *

" _ **Giotto-nii is right! We already had problems and you want to add! You're being a burden! We can't waste our time on something like you!"**_

" **What have I done…"** Tsubasa said. Guilt started to eat him and all his guardians are the same.

" **I'm such a brat. When did I start ignoring him?! Damn it! He was my reason why I accepted my damn position! I wanted to protect him! What did I do?! I started being proud of myself!"** Tsubasa almost shouted and started hitting the table. Tsubasa lowered his head and tears started to tear up. **"For three years…-"**

Losing his cool, he started shouting **"FOR FUCKING THREE YEARS! I IGNORED AND THOUGHT HIM AS A BURDEN TO US!"**

[10 minutes before the race starts]

Aria woke up and immediately got up from her bed. She started walking around the room.

" **Was… was that a nightmare or a vision?"** She asked herself while trying to calm down.

" **No…. Tsuna's in trouble. I should warn Skull"** Aria said with a worried tone and went out of his room.

" **Gamma!"** Arai called

" **Yes?"**

" **I.. I just saw a vision and Tsuna was there. He was in a race and he got into an accident and after that I… I saw a grave! Please! We need to warn them! The new Sky Acrcobaleno can't die!"**

" **Grave? Did you see his name on it?"** Gamma asked.

" **No.. I can't remember.."** Aria answered.

" **Okay, that's good. Just calm down and will tell Skull about it."**

Aria sat on one of the chairs, **"We need him. We need the Sky"** Aria said and remembered what happened before Tsuna went home.

 _Aria stood up from her seat and her pacifier, which is hanging to her neck fell to the ground. Tsuna immediately acted and picked up the pacifier and when he is about to hand it to Aria when it suddenly lets out a blinding light. The blinding light went out immediately, but the pacifier in Tsuna's hand is now gone. Aria and Gamma stared at Tsuna wide eyes and it seems like they can't believe_

" _ **Uh…. What …did just happen?"**_ _Tsuna asked wide eyes._

" _ **Ah… Do-don't worry about it."**_ _Aria said, trying to assure the brunette._

" _ **W-well, then.. I should be going now."**_ _Tsuna said._

' _Why him? He's too young to be bound by this curse.' Aria told herself as she watched the brunette leave her mansion._

Aria's thought's were interrupted when Yuni went towards her and started telling her that she wants to play with his nii-chan.

" **Don't worry, I'll ask Skull to bring him,"** Aria said with a smile.

Skull stared at Tsuna while he kept replaying what Gamma said about Aria's Vision about Tsuna.

'Maybe , it's about this accident.' Skull thought. He took out his phone and sent a message to Gamma.

 **[I'm sorry, I can't make it today.]** After sending the message, Skull turned off his phone and continued to watch over his student until he fall asleep beside him. When visiting time is over, Tsuna's friends went home, leaving Tsubame, Kyuubei and Skull there.

Four days went by and the brunette is still asleep, declaring that he is in a comma, Skull wanted to blame himself for not being able to save his student. On the other hand, Tsuna's brothers were not able to sleep because of what they had done to Tsuna. Everyone felt guilty about their actions to the brunette. Reborn wanted to shoot himself after learning that all of what Skull said were true. The brunette, exchanged his body to be experimented instead of Tsubasa. It happened two years ago. Another one was the Alliance with their long time enemy, Tsuna managed to talk to them and when he convinced them, he told them not to tell anyone that it was Tsuna who talked to them.

All of them are in the meeting room of the Sawada residence when someone unexpectedly visited them and that person was Aria and Yuni.

" **Where's nii-chan?"** Yuni immediately asked her mother.

Aria smiled at her daughter. **"Wait for him"**

Reborn noticed that the Sky Pacifier around Aria's neck is not there. **"Where is the sky Arcobaleno pacifier?"**

" **Oh, I'm no longer the Sky Arcobaleno. It already chooses another Sky"** Aria answered.

Reborn and the others were shocked **" Who is the new Sky?"** Reborn asked.

Aria was about to speak when Yuni started shaking her, asking where is Tsuna nii-chan is and when they heard the child, they started to give a questioning look on why Yuni knows Tsuna.

" **Well, five days ago, Tsuna saved Gamma and Yuni and to what I am saying before about the new Sky Arcobaleno. Tsuna is the new sky. Now, I need to talk to him. Skull won't answer my calls. Tsuna doesn't know that he is the Sky Arcob-"** Aria wasn't able to finish what she is saying when they saw Skull on the room's door.

" **Wha.. What do you mean he's the new Sky?"** Skull asked wide eyes.

When Giotto saw Skull after being gone for almost a week, he ran towards the cloud Arcobaleno and immediately bowed in front of him.

" **Please let me see my brother."** Giotto said and tears started to fall from his eyes.

" **Please… I need to know what happened to him."** Giotto continued and was followed by sobbing.

Skull frowned at the CEDEF boss and looked at the others. All of them look like they haven't slept. Yes, even Reborn. Skull feeling also guilty of what happened to his student, sighed and before deciding.

" **Did all of you regretted what you had done to him?"** Skull asked and clenched his fist.

" **yes! I.. No WE regretted what we had done to Tsuna-nii. I was too proud of myself and I have forgotten that I wanted to protect him, that's why I accepted these."** Tsubasa cried.

It took Skull several seconds before answering. **"Well, then. If you are ready enough, just follow me."** Skull said as he walked out of the room. They followed Skull until they reached the hospital where Tsuna is.

" **Wha-what are we doing here?"** Iemitsu asked.

Skull didn't answer, but he gave them a look. When they are now in front of Tsuna's room, Skull saw a horrified expression from Aria **"Your vision is right."** Aria puts a hand over her mouth and remembered her dream and the grave the saw there.

" **Make sure that you are loud, it might help to wake him up"** Skull said as he slowly opened the door, revealing a sleeping brunette with a cast on his two legs and left arm, an Iv on his left hand and a respirator. Around his head is a new placed bandage. All of them looked at Tsuna with horrified expressions. Nana, Iemitsu, Giotto and Tsubasa cried as they went towards the brunette's bed. Tsubame and Kyuubei went home for a while to change clothes and rest for a bit.

" **He's in a comma."**

All of them saw a banner, written there 'Happy 18th Birthday!' and under it are piles of gifts. Reborn stared at the banner and saw some messages.

"Be strong"

"We miss you"

"I miss your smile"

"We love you"

"Let's race"

"I miss hearing your loud and annoying shrieks"

"When you wake up, I'll treat you at Yamada-san's. You love his cakes right?"

"I want to see your idiotic smile again."

"When you wake up, I'll give you 50% off on the paint"

"Our team misses you, Race is not fun without you."

"Don't worry, we will always be here"

"I'm sorry , Tsuna. I was the one who ate your cake at Skull's mansion, so please, wake up"

Reborn clenched his fists as he kept reading. Skull, who is watching from the other side, saw the sky pacifier in Tsuna's neck.

" **Skull, is this what you meant by sleeping?"** Aria asked as she wipes her tears, gaining a nod from the other.

Tsuna was lying on the grass when he suddenly heard voices.

" _ **I'm so sorry. Please.. Please wake up"**_

" _ **My baby, It's me, your mother."**_

" _ **I regret everything! Please wake up"**_

" _ **Please wake up. I want to tell you how sorry I am"**_

" _ **Nee, Tsuna-nii-chan. It's me Yuni. Please wake up. I want to play with you"**_

Tsuna closed his eyes and smiled as a tear fall from his eye.

" **I don't want to wake up."** He said as opened his eyes and looked at the sky where his memories three years ago are playing.

" **I want to stay here. I don't want to burden them more. It's not like those voices came from them. I'm just being a burden to them."** Tsuna continued as he smiled at his memories with them.

 _ **THE END**_

 **A/N:As you can see, the title is Burden is now finished where Tsuna accepted that he is a burden to them AND!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. It seems like this will have a sequel ;) HAHAHAHA**

 **Just keep reviewing and tell me what do you think will happen and if you want, give suggestions ^_^**


End file.
